The present invention relates generally to golf tees. More particularly, the present invention relates to golf tees which are adapted for minimal contact between the golf tee and the golf ball.
Golf tees of numerous different configurations, shapes and functions have been proposed. The most widely employed golf tee is the nearly universally recognized solid wooden tee having a cup shaped top which is contoured to receive the golf ball and an opposing tapered tip for insertably mounting the tee in the turf. The wooden tee tends to be relatively easily broken. In addition, the solid engaging surface of the conventional tee tends to at least slightly interfere with the flight of the ball from the tee on certain types of club impact.
A number of prior art golf tees have been advanced for reducing the engagement contact between the golf ball and the golf tee. U. S. Pat. No. 1,573,911 discloses a golf tee having an elastic ring of rubber or like material which has an upstanding row of yielding lugs that extend above the plane of the ball supporting surface. The lugs do not support the ball but function as retaining means. The lugs yield easily when the ball is struck and do not interfere materially with the freedom of movement of the ball upon impact of the club.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,414,268 discloses a golf tee with a seat which is formed by a coacting central disc and a plurality of separate pedals which radiate outwardly from the disc to form a conically-shaped annular seat for the golf ball. U. S. Pat. No. 1,717,962 discloses a golf tee from which extends a plurality of bristles which are configured to provide a concave seat for supporting the ball. The bristles readily flex upon the ball being struck by the club. U. S. Pat. No. DES. 181,633 also appears to disclose a golf tee which employes longitudinally projecting radial bristle-like structures for supporting a golf ball.
British Pat. No. 435,945 discloses a portable golf tee comprising a flexible multi-pedal calyx which is fitted to a relatively rigid peg. The ball supporting calyx has a resilient structure and comprises a plurality of pedals which terminate in tips for supporting the golf ball. British Pat. No. 236,132 discloses an improved golf tee which employes tusks of bristles for supporting a golf ball. British Pat. No. 236,132 also discloses a golf tee employing a rubber like cap which is affixed with resilient prongs which support the golf ball.